Elma
Elma (Japanese: , Eruma; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is the central character of the main story. She is a BLADE colonel and the team leader of the Reclaimers Division. In the prologue, she is tasked with retrieving the Lifepods that were ejected from the United States Ark Ship, the White Whale. She is the first party member to join Cross after waking him or her from his or her Lifepod. Prior to Earth's destruction, she served as the colonel of the Coalition Heavy Armor Training Unit, or the "Skelleton Crew". She was a subordinate to the unnamed hero who repelled the attack on the White Whale as it crashed on Mira. Personality Elma has a very strong sense of duty as a BLADE colonel. Other team members of the organization such as Irina idolize and respect her. She is a very calculative person who never makes reckless decisions. She tends to use cold logic to deal with things rather than letting her personal feelings get in the way. When introduced to Elma in the prologue, she shows genuine concern towards Cross after he or she wakes up from the Lifepod. Soon after discovering Cross' apparent memory loss, she acts as a guide leading them to New Los Angeles. After fighting a pack of Grexes outside the city's border, Elma expresses disappointment for the Habitat Unit having to settle near so much wildlife. She stated that she has come to learn that there is a fine line between self-defense and provoking a fight and that they have to walk that line. Despite her former position as a colonel of the Special Operations Heavy Armor Training Unit back on Earth, she is not arrogant and thinks of herself as an equal to other BLADEs. This is evidenced during their first meeting with Irina and Gwin at the West Gate in the Industrial District. She shows signs of deep remorse for Earth's destruction when Nagi explains how everyone ended up on Mira. Although Elma appears to be highly knowledgeable, it is not always the case as shown in Chapter 5. She is intrigued and curious about how all the xenoforms are able to communicate and understand one another's languages, therefore she logically deduces that something must be getting their intent across in another way. Elma withholds a lot of crucial information from her teammates, such as in Chapter 6 when Vandham almost spilled the beans about her piloting the Ares during White Whale's assault. She also does not tell them about her suspicions against Lao's traitorous behaviors. Elma does however, slowly drop hints about her appearance throughout the story, suggesting that her trust in her team members grows progressively stronger. In Chapter 12, she feels relieved and a great sense of gratitude once her team saw her true form. Appearance Elma has bangless, shoulder-length white hair and a tanned complexion. Her initial armor consists of red Grenada Galactic Group Light Wear with purple, black and white legwear. Her eyes are light blue. In her true form Elma has pale green skin, purple irises and long, crystalline lavender hair that extends past her waist. On her forehead are two short purple antennas each shaped like a crystal. She also has another two purple crystals embedded in her skin on the forehead between her antennas. Her ears are pointed. In this form Elma wears black armor with transparent meshing across her torso and rear; it has green accents and is stylistically in keeping with the rest of the armor in-game. Story Main story Life on Earth Elma first arrived on Earth in 2020 AD. Knowing of the threat beforehand, her mission was to warn the people of Earth about the incoming war between two alien factions. After convincing those in power that the threat was real, she helped put into motion a grand plan to save humanity. Elma shared hyper-advanced alien technologies with the humans—such technologies included the Skells, faster-than-light speed travel, and mimeosomes. Elma also played a crucial role in the Earthlife Colonization Project. After the ECP board members weighed the pros and cons of preserving mankind's consciousnesses inside a supercomputer versus staying inside their real bodies, they agreed that the former would be more beneficial. They felt that storing and digitizing people's consciousnesses would allow them to preserve a significantly larger portion of the population. In spite of the ethical issues, Elma agreed with the board's decision—as a result, she developed a seventh-generation quantum mainframe which is by far the most technologically advanced computer humanity ever created. The supercomputer has the capacity to store the essence of twenty million people's consciousnesses, memories, and their genetic makeup. At some point in this period of time, Elma developed a special relationship with a young man from Japan. In July 2054 AD, the war between the Ghosts and the Ganglion had finally come to Earthspace. Alongside high-ranking citizens and the consciousnesses of twenty million people, Elma boarded the White Whale ark ship. The ship narrowly escaped before the planet was reduced to ash by the two warring factions. After two years of wandering in space, the Ghost faction caught up and began to attack the ship. Elma repelled the alien bio-weapons together with the young Japanese man, before crashing onto a nearby planet. The Skell the two of them had been riding had been blown outside of the ship at that time. However, the young man opened the hatch just before, and threw Elma back towards the White Whale. Stranded on Mira Two months after settling on an alien planet called Mira, Elma discovers a lifepod while on a retrieval mission. She meets Cross, an amnesiac survivor from the White Whale crash. Impressed by their combat skills from a quick battle with a monster, she realizes Cross' potential as a member of the BLADE organization. Elma guides them to New Los Angeles, which they eventually meet up with several BLADE members, including Lin Lee Koo. The crew eventually wind up at the BLADE Barracks where they meet with secretary Nagi. When Nagi explains to Cross about what happened to Earth, Elma speaks as if she is directly responsible for the destruction of their home. She wonders if she had not appeared on Earth, the whole thing could have somehow been avoided. Nagi asserts that the human race would not be alive if it weren't for Elma. Elma and her team take on an investigation assignment in Primordia to found out what happened to one of the BLADE teams. Upon reaching their destination, they discovered that the missing team was killed in cold blood by the hostile Prone race. Elma and her coworkers assassinate them after a failed attempt to reach a peaceful negotiation with them. Just before reporting about their first contact with an alien race, they bump into a Nopon called Tatsu. Tatsu shares with Elma that the Prone is not native to Mira and that there are other alien races on the planet. Elma brings Tatsu to New Los Angeles in exchange for his information on Mira and the other alien races. Since realizing the Prone's potential ties to the alien factions from the war above Earth, Elma and her team's top priority is finding the missing pieces of the Lifehold before the xenoforms get to them. Using the FrontierNav system, they discover a piece of the Lifehold in Noctilum. While traveling to the crash site, they meet Lao and L along the way. Their arrival was too late as the Prone had already begun to attack the Lifehold piece. Goetia, a member of the Ganglion reveals to Elma that it is her race's duty to purge the human race. A Ganglion mech drops from the sky to help Goetia escape from the battle. Recognizing the mech from the battle over Beijing on Earth, Elma made the connection that the Ganglion were involved in the destruction of Earth. She theorizes that the Ganglion, who are so hell-bent on destroying the Lifehold, had chased them to Mira. Personal story In Then and Now, Elma asks Cross, Lin, and Tatsu to meet at Fallshorn Isle in Primordia at sunset on a clear day. She reveals that this particular location was where she first touched the ground after the White Whale crashed, also noting that that day had a beautiful sunset. Shortly after, a Demise Ictus attacks the group in the middle of Elma's monologue. Elma begins to act reckless and commands her team to escape so that she could battle it on her own. After its defeat, Elma confesses that the same monster they killed had slaughtered former team members Danny and Boris. Gameplay thumb|Elma using Shadowstrike Location If she is not in the party, Elma can be found in BLADE Barracks, close to where Story Missions are accepted. She will join the party if she is asked. Recruitment Elma is automatically recruited in the Prologue. In battle Elma is a Full Metal Jaguar, wielding Dual Swords and Dual Guns. She is recruited at level 5 and rank 3. Her two Signature Arts are Shadowstrike (Dual Swords) and Ghost Factory (Dual Guns). She has four skill slots. Her class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Elma and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Gwin * Irina * Lao * Lin * Maurice * Nagi * Nastasha * Vandham * Ga Buidhe * Ga Jiarg In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Elma is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Elma uses the Dark element, wields Dual Swords, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She is available after defeating her during the Challenge Battle Otherworldly Fighter. As with other DLC Blades, Elma has neither a Blade Quest or Heart-to-heart. Abilities Specials * Lv. 1 - Sliding Slinger - Slide forward while concentrating fire on the enemy. * Lv. 2 - Hundred Shells - Swing your swords downward to send shockwaves flying at your foes. * Lv. 3 - Violent Streak - Blast all enemies in the vicinity with an unstoppable barrage of fire. * Lv. 4 - Full Metal Jaguar - Lead with a burst of gunfire, then jump in the air and slam your swords down. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next Driver Art. Battle Skills * Overdrive - With Elma in battle, press R and - to engage. Uses P.Gauge, lasts from 50 to 90 seconds. * Crisis Catalyst - Increases damage dealt by 90% to 150% and critical rate by 20% to 40% at max Affinity. * Background Noise - Increases damage dealt from the back by 30% to 150%. Field Skills * Keen Eye - Lv. 5 * Focus - Lv. 5 * Lockpicking - Lv. 5 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Art * Pouch items: Codweave Safety Blanky (Textiles), Pipestraw Smoothie (Drinks) Affinity Chart Battles Elma makes an appearance in Challenge Battle Mode, released as part of Version 1.5.2 for players with the Expansion Pass of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a quest-exclusive boss. Elma is invited to try a battle simulation by the Nopon Archsage on Mira. Upon activating it, she steps through a portal on Uraya. As she admires the glowing cherry trees, another portal disgorges Rex and his friends, which the "simulation" makes appear to her eyes as Prone. Believing the simulation has begun, Elma draws her guns and attacks. Otherworldly Fighter Elma is first fought at level 60 during the Challenge Battle Otherworldly Fighter. By defeating her, she can be used as a Blade. She may summon three level 60 Ghost Elmas by using her Ghost Factory art. Details * Elma can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Elemental Awakening Arts Elma: Redux Elma can be fought again at level 65 in the Challenge Battle Elma: Redux. By defeating her, the party obtains the Alrest Link Relay, allowing them to bring Elma to Alrest. She may summon three level 65 Ghost Elmas by using her Ghost Factory art. Details * Elma will use Ghost Factory the moment the battle begins. * Elma can guard attacks from any side. Resistances Enraged Elemental Awakening Arts In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Elma appears as a Spirit that can be acquired either on the Spirit Board, or by unlocking a set amount of playable characters. Trivia * Elma's main color scheme is similar to T-elos from the Xenosaga series, while her true form is similar to KOS-MOS from Xenosaga (T-elos' antithesis). * The sixteen-characters long password Elma is entering when accessing Cross' Lifepod is most likely "YOUSHALLBEASGODS", which is a reference to the opening cutscene from Xenogears. Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "They're off guard. Stagger them with a melee attack!" * "Get in close and land a blow!" * "I'm in trouble. Heal me!" * "Now! Melee attacks!" * "We're up against a big target. Buff up now!" * "Use an aura! Get control of the battle!" * "Hostile neutralized. Switch to close-range combat!" * "That put a dent in 'em. Move in and keep the rhythm going!" * "Engaging! Lay down some fire for me!" * "They're tough. Patch me up!" * "Just...one more..." * "Appendage destroyed! Move in and strike!" * "Nice! Move in and strike!" * "Follow me! Overdrive!" * "Now that's how to evade. You can do it!" * "I have to stay in this. Help me!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Hey there. Looks like you're all in one piece." * "Good thing I found you. My name's Elma. You wanna tell me yours?" * "Well? Here we are. Not too shabby, huh? For a giant beached spaceship, anyway. But...like it or not, this place is our home now. We took the name from the city it was modeled after back on Earth. We call it New Los Angeles. Welcome to NLA." * "I still wonder if I hadn't been there...if maybe all of this could have somehow been avoided..." * "Those of us who escaped on the White Whale spent over two years wandering in space. Two hard years. But we clung to our mission: find a habitable planet, and settle there. We had no idea how long it would take... Or...that the decision would eventually be made for us." * "Well, that wasn't obvious at all. Heh. Look at you two. I swear, you're like two children excited about a new toy." * "They're...all...dead. You killed them all...in cold blood..." * "Humanity is here in peace—what gives you the right to destroy the Lifehold?" * "Well, what if it IS some kind of new phenomenon? Aren't you curious to learn more?" * "We're all like this—every single crew member that escaped on the White Whale." * "Heh—that was a lifetime ago. That's quite a memory you have." * "That's enough—you Samaarian witch! Enough of your talk... Enough of the pain you've caused the universe. The only agony...would be suffering you any longer." * "Of course. Bravery isn't about never being afraid. Bravery is being afraid and moving forward anyway. Let's move out." * "Heh, well it's just a title. He can call himself Colonel Square-tache for all I care." * "Looks like you underestimated your enemy. You two are the only ones left." * "The Ganglion have committed unspeakable acts all across this planet. Surely, you must know that. They kill without cause or mercy. Why would you serve such scoundrels? Why sink so low?" * "I had my suspicions. But I didn't want to believe it." * "Breach team, let's go!" * "What are you so afraid of? Destroying the Earth wasn't enough. You had to chase down the survivors and destroy them too... What's their threat?" * "It's all a fragile illusion." * "I'll have to live with my decision. But I GET to live with my decision. What about you?" * "Everyone, wait. There's one more thing I need to talk to you about." * "It's this planet. It's something about this planet..." Gallery In Xenoblade Chronicles X Screenshots Elma.png|Elma in Xenoblade Chronicles X ELma new eyes img chara0101 thumb.jpg|Elma portrait Elma NLA.jpg|Elma standing in front of NLA Elma gun.png|Elma engaging the enemy Elma's white shirt.JPG|Elma wearing a white shirt Elma looking up.png|Elma looking up Elma angry at Lao.JPG|Elma looking down Elma fashion.jpg|Elma in fashion gear Img mission00 elma01.png|Elma portrait Elma side.png|Elma in New Los Angeles Elma in-game art.png|In-game art of Elma Elma showing Cross the Commerical District.jpg|Elma showing Cross the Commercial District Elma engaging the enemy.JPG|Elma firing at a Saltat Elma close up.png|Elma Elma and co approached by Ru.png| The party approached by L Elma sitting.jpg|Elma sitting ELma screen shot.jpg|Elma standing Elma suit.png|Elma wearing a suit Elma and Superior Telethia.JPG|Elma confronting a Telethia Elma piloting a Doll.JPG|Elma in a Skell Elma riding Doll mech.JPG|Elma piloting a Skell Official art File:Elma.png Img chara01-02.png G img tsukamoto01.jpg G img suzuki01.jpg G img kojo01.jpg Concept art 047.jpg 054.jpg 055.jpg 056.jpg 057.jpg 058.jpg 059.jpg QbcRppn.jpg Miscellaneous Elma 1st h2h location.jpg|Elma's first heart-to-heart location Elma 2nd h2h location.jpg|Elma's second heart-to-heart location Elma 3rd h2h location.jpg|Elma's third heart-to-heart location Elma 4th h2h location.jpg|Elma's 4th heart-to-heart location Elma 5th h2h location.jpg|Elma's final heart-to-heart location ELma infobox.JPG|Elma's infobox from the Affinity Chart True form Screenshots ELma's true self.JPG|Elma's true form 2895014117136106.jpg|Elma looking at the DM Engine ELma light.JPG|Elma holding a flashlight 1430334178-1430330482261.png|Elma ELma's head shot.JPG|Elma Elma's face 2.JPG|Elma wearing armor Official art Elma full scan copy.png|Official Art Elma offical artwork scan poses.JPG Elma in game art 2.JPG|In-game art of Elma Elma's in game art.JPG|In-game art of Elma 100 percent Elma's message.JPG|Elma's message 100% Elma's advice.jpg|Elma's message Concept art 062.jpg WjSsVXl.jpg 050.jpg 051.jpg 052.jpg 053.jpg 046.jpg 048.jpg 049.jpg 060.jpg 061.jpg 063.jpg In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 XC2 - Elma.png|Official artwork XC2 Elma.jpg|Elma preparing to attack the party XC2 Elma 2.jpg|Elma, Rex and Shulk Elma Xenoblade 2.JPG|Elma overlooking Uraya Elma s.jpg|Elma using her level 3 special es:Elma Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Elma Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Bosses Category:XC2 Level 56-60 Enemies Category:XC2 Level 61-65 Enemies Category:XC2 Challenge Battle Enemies Category:DLC Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate